


Soldier of Love

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is per a celebration on Tumblr for the ultimate power couple, WonderTrev, who have been going strong since the 1940s!I chose the prompt for Day 2: Quotes/Lyrics for the writing prompt, and the song I chose fits perfectly for the two of them. Two people who have been through and hell and back, and who always find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Wondertrev Week 2020





	Soldier of Love

Growing up on Themyscira, Diana knew the ways of being an Amazonian soldier. When she left home to fight in man's wars, she knew of pain, love, and suffering, and what her mother’s words meant when she said, "They do not deserve you." Fighting in The Great War also proved what her brother meant as well, “They do not deserve your protection!” Yet Diana knew in her heart that love was key to countering all the pain and suffering in the world. If swords, guns, and shields couldn’t stop them, then extending a hand first would. In the end, it cost her the love of her life, but his words kept her going. She knew it was her duty, as an Amazon, as a hero to fight the good fight and to save the world. As the years went by, Diana had forged new friendships and grew close to others as she did before, yet she always felt that there was the certain part of her that was still missing. It was when she attended a gala that she felt a familiar presence that called to her soul. She turned her head to search for where this feeling was coming from, only to be met with the blue orbs that set her heart aflutter. Steve.

_[I've lost the use of my heart  
But I'm still alive](https://genius.com/Sade-soldier-of-love-lyrics#note-10217126)  
Still looking for the light  
And the endless pool on the other side_

He was here. He was alive! She moved pass the crowds till she finally reached him. Steve couldn’t believe his eyes as well. Call it an instinct, but he felt the urge to head towards the woman he loved. At first it seemed as if it was something out of a dream, as she tentatively raised her hand towards his face. His shocked expression matched hers as well. Was he truly her? This wasn’t just an illusion in the afterlife? As soon as the warm flesh of her hands cradled the sides of his face, it was enough for the two of them to realize. This was not a dream, this was real. This was life! At the sudden realization, the two of them pulled each other into a tightened embrace. No words needed to be spoken at this point. They knew that as long as they were in each other’s arms, the world revolved around them instead. “Steve. How this possible? How are you here?” Steve only shook his head, a myriad of emotions painting his face. “I – I don’t know. Everything felt dark for a while, but I woke up today, and felt this urge. This urge to find you. Where am I? What is all this?” Diana gently pulled his face towards hers. “You mean, you don’t remember? The plane, the war…?” Steve took her hands into his. “No, I remember, but it went dark after that, and soon enough, I find myself here.” She could feel him shaking under her touch, and she pulled him closer to her again. He returned the gesture as well, trying to find an anchor amidst all this insanity he was suddenly thrown into. Though it was an odd scene for observers, a well dressed woman and casually dressed man, no one seemed interested in disrupting the lover’s reunion.

_It's the wild wild west_ _  
I'm doing my best  
I'm at the borderline of my faith  
I'm at the hinterland of my devotion  
I'm in the front line of this battle of mine  
But I'm still alive_

Pulling out of their embrace, Diana looked at Steve again, trying to get a better read on his emotions. Despite the situation, he felt calm and collected when he was with her. During the war, she gave him hope and comfort, something he hadn’t felt in so long, He wasn’t about to let go of that again. As a means to break the tension, Diana offered Steve her arm. “Would you like to walk around? At least try some of this food and wine here. It is decadent!” Her expression slightly changing into a slight smirk as she added on. “The ice cream here is a bit better than before.” For once, Steve felt himself smiling at her jests, something that felt so normal for him. As she escorted him around the venue where the gala took place, Steve’s wide-eyed innocent expression wasn’t lost on Diana. Just as he had shown his world to her before, Diana was more than happy to return the favor, especially now that he was back with her. Hopefully, for as long as their lives could last. During their rendezvous, Diana told him of what had happened since the war’s end, how her life had changed, how she became an art curator, and the advances that man had made in the world. At the end of her stories, Steve could only offer her a curious expression with a soft “Wow. That’s neat. How long was I asleep?” Soon, the both of them were thrown into peals of laughter, finding comfort in how easily they fit with each other. After their laughter subsided, Diana looked deep into his eyes. She always loved admiring their color, a deep blue that reminded her of the beaches back home. Wanting to close the gap between them, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Steve wasn’t one to turn down affections, especially one of a woman he loved dearly. He returned the same gesture, gently brushing his nose against hers as they pulled apart. Maybe it was destiny, or just a slight change of fate, but the two of them wanted to bolt. Leave all this behind and just reunite with each other.

_I'm a soldier of love_ _  
Every day and night  
I'm a soldier of love  
All the days of my life_

The gala quickly forgotten, Diana and Steve soon left, with other ideas on their respective minds. They left the venue, Diana hailing her private driver to pick them up. As it pulled up, Steve’s surprised expression drew a laugh out of Diana as his curiosity of this new world never ceased to amaze her. Extending her hand out to him, Diana escorted him towards the car. She alerted the driver of where to go as she gave out her apartment’s address. Steve seemed a bit confused, wandering what the rest of the night held for them. “Where are we going?” A gentle smile was his only response. “I’m taking you back home”. 

_I've been torn up inside_ _  
I've been left behind  
Tall I ride  
I have the will to survive  
In the wild, wild west  
Trying my hardest  
Doing my best to stay alive_

Entering into Diana’s apartment was a mesh of hands roaming over bodies, lips and tongues in a dance of passion, and a chorus of moans filling the walls with sweet symphonies. Soon, it turned into a flurry of clothes and garments being stripped off their bodies. While Diana easily discarded Steve’s garments, he couldn’t bring himself to rip apart such a priceless gown. Her she was, the love of his life in his arms, dressed as an empress herself. As he resumed his kisses, he gently pulled the decorated pin from her hair that held it up. It fell down across her shoulders reverently, his hands gently running through her raven hair. As his left her hair, it ran down her back finding the zipper. He gently pulled it down, inch by inch, as he kissed her lips, face, cheeks, everywhere until the dress fell to the floor at her feet like a molten puddle. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized she wasn’t wearing undergarments under her gown. That minx. With that, Diana led him to her bedroom, not too far from them.

_I am love's soldier_ _  
I wait for the sound  
I know that love will come  
I know that love will come  
Turn it all around_

They collapsed on the bed, reigniting the passion that had started the evening. Even though this was happening, Steve wanted to feel alive again, his nerves being lit with the flame of passion. He looked down at the Amazonian goddess with a look so enriched with desire it caught Diana slightly off-guard. He pressed his lips to her neck, as his hands reached to her chest, massaging the soft mounds on her chest. He wanted this goddess, to please her, to love her. Steve trailed down her body with his kisses until he reached her wet cunt, begging for his attention. Both of their eyes met as they sought reassurance with each other. Diana managed a small nod of approval as Steve focused his efforts back to her core again. At first, he started slow, gently lapping and drawing his tongue across her as he savored in her scent and her taste. He could feel her walls clench ever so slightly around his tongue, and her hands waved through his hair to find anything to grasp onto. He began to pick up the pace, feeling his erection grow with every moan Diana emitted and every tug she gave onto his hair. Heart racing, bodies flushed, and moans echoing around the room. Steve’s tongue dancing on her, Diana couldn’t hold it in any longer. She let herself feel her pent up release, a moan only befitting of a goddess such as herself. Her reaction almost made Steve cum, but he held back his release, wanting to give her the same satisfaction she felt a second time. 

_I am lost but I don't doubt_ _  
Tall I ride  
I have the will to survive  
In the wild, wild west  
Trying my hardest  
Doing my best to stay alive_

After Diana came down from her peak, she lifted her head from the pillows as she saw Steve lifting his head back up. He kissed her toned legs, and moved back up to kissing her stomach, waist, before finally reaching her face. Diana’s drive only urged her on as she tasted herself on his lips. It was such a thrill, such a sweet taste! She grabbed his face towards his again, plastering it in kisses, and letting her urges take over her body. As their kisses intensified, Diana could feel Steve’s hardness on the inside of her thigh. Feeling relieved from her first peak, she wanted to push on. With her kisses, and her arms hooking around him, Diana managed to flip Steve onto his back as she pressed herself against him. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest as she pressed against him. She began to move herself to where her legs rubbed against his erection, his shortened breaths a sweet sound to his ear. As she slowly rose up to sit on her legs, she reached down to gently stroke his member as well. Now his gasps filled her ears as well. She stopped her strokes and began to ease herself onto Steve Trevor. As soon as he was fully sheathed inside her, the two of them gasped at their unity. Trying to adjust to the sensationalized feelings, more so Diana than Steve, she began slowly rocking back and forth. Every move and buck of her hips made Diana seize up, still sensitive from her first orgasm. A few times she let herself fall onto Steve, and just glue her lips to his. Kissing him gave her life, it was a breath of life that spurred her on. It gave her a drive. Wanting to increase the pace, she began to slightly bounce in between her going back and forth. Steve was lost to his bliss beneath her, yet he managed to raise his shaking hands up the contours of her body, up to her chest as he massaged her bosom. Diana could feel her release coming again, but she wanted Steve to feel satisfied first. Snapping her hips into his at a faster pace, Steve let loose of himself as he released a series of wanton moans. Singing each other’s names in ecstasy was a heavenly feeling, and they still sang each other’s names as they both came together. A flash of white, a ringing in their ears, until they caught their breath and met each other’s gazes. At the end of the night, no words needed to be said. They were filled with love, life, passion, and they had each other again to start anew. 

_I'm a soldier of love_ _  
I'm a soldier  
Still wait for love to come  
Turn it all around  
Still wait for love to come  
Turn it all around  
Still wait for love to come  
Turn it all around  
Still wait for love to come  
Turn it all around  
I'm a soldier of love  
I'm a soldier_

After their marathon love sessions, Diana wanted to feel the cool breeze on her flushed skin. She smiled fondly at Steve’s sleeping form in the bed, with his tousled hair and the vulnerable position he slept in. Combing her fingers through his blond locks, Diana appreciated what she had and didn’t want to question anything. As she stepped out onto the balcony, dressed in her robe, she heard a faint voice in the wind, a voice that sounded familiar from her days before. “Diana of Themyscira, you have been given the ultimate gift man would sell their souls for: a second chance at love.” Hades? Did her centuries old uncle truly speak to her? Her brow furrowed in confusion as she felt another breeze, and the voice spoke again. “You have suffered so much, and have remained so strong. Enjoy your life, and enjoy your reward.” A second time confirmed Diana’s previous assumptions. In her heart, hope flourished like a blossoming flower. She turned back to Steve sleeping, an appreciative smile on her face. She was a soldier by day for humanity and love, but at the end of the day, she and Steve were each other’s soldiers in life.

_Still wait for love to come_ _  
Turn it all around  
Still wait for love to come  
Turn it all around  
Still wait for love to come  
Turn it all around  
Still wait for love to come_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song that inspired this fic. Artist is international R&B singer, Sade. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRcWQM3ouyk


End file.
